


Driver's Test

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Nyx certainly knows how to test Regis' driving skills. Luckily the King seems up for the challenge.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Driver's Test

Regis tightened the grip he held on the regalia's steering wheel, hissing a breath through clenched teeth, his other hand treading through the braided ashen hair that covered the head of the man who's head lay pressed into his lap, he groaned when he felt Nyx pull up on his cock, his tongue swirling around the tip of the King's cock, slurping and dipping his tongue into the leaking slit, to swallow the pearly drops of precome that collected there.

Nyx hummed around the thick length in his mouth, tongue laving the flared head with attention and pressing just under the head before he took Regis down again, bobbing his head and taking more with each bob, choking as Regis tugged on his hair, pushing him further down onto his cock forcing him to take more. Giving a small thrust he felt as Nyx gagged as he was forced to take him to the root. His hands held a white knuckled grip on both steering wheel and hair as he felt his release steadily creep closer, pleasure licking up his spine when Nyx pulled off him to gasp for a breath before swallowing him back down again, this time taking him from tip to root with only minor choking.

Regis pressed harder on the gas pedal as Nyx moved a hand to fondle his balls, rolling them in his hand and massaging, making Regis give a snarled moan. Regis panted and when he caught the sight of a rest stop sign he quickly pulled into it. Throwing the regalia into park he grabbed at Nyx with both hands and held him as he thrust into that hot mouth. Nyx moaned around the cock that was thrusting into his mouth, lips sealed around the breadth of it. Stilling he forced Nyx down again as his climax raced through him, Nyx gave a small gag as waves of hot come spilled down his throat, eyes watering, the older male moaned as Nyx swallowed, drinking the King's release as best he could. A few drops escaping the seal of his lips.

Releasing the grip he held on the other, Nyx pulled off the softening flesh, giving a few last gentle sucks to the head. Giving a small cough as he sat back in the opposite seat, the King watched as a pink tongue flicked out and caught the stray beads of come, "Where did that come from?" He panted as he reached over curled his finger under Nyx's chin, pulling the younger male closer to press their lips together.

Nyx sighed when they parted, before smiling, eyes bright, "Felt like doing something nice," he rasped, throat raw from Regis' rough treatment. Regis arched a brow and glanced down, half expecting to see Nyx hard and tenting his uniform pants, but instead all he saw was a wet spot, no doubt from Nyx reaching his own peak,

"Enjoyed swallowing my cock that much did you?"

"Always did," Nyx purred.

Laughing Regis pressed their mouths together once more. Nyx moaned as the King dominated his mouth. Pulling back Regis stuffed himself back into his pants and shifted the regalia into drive before pulling out of the rest area and turned back towards the city. Nyx made an inquisitive noise in his throat. Regis smirked before answering, "When I take you, I'd prefer it to be in my own bed." Regis laughed when Nyx sputtered, face heating up.


End file.
